Forum:Songs in List pages
So, recently I noticed that on the list pages, aside from them being a mix of discombobulated inconsistent stuff, we have songs that should probably be listed. Thing is, songs are only listed [[List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time#Songs|on the Ocarina of Time item list page]]. Now, I was going through the Spirit Tracks page to add the songs in, and that's when I mentioned it to Minish on Skype, and he asked if I was sure this wasn't jumping the gun. Basically, it went as followed: 3:45:44 PM Minish Kaizer: Uh, okay, but are you sure this isn't jumping the gun? 3:45:55 PM | Edited 3:46:02 PM Sabrina M.: It's in the Ocarina of Time list page 3:46:00 PM Minish Kaizer: Okay then 3:46:01 PM Minish Kaizer: Go ahead 3:46:08 PM Sabrina M.: Doing it for consistency 3:46:18 PM Sabrina M.: If you think it's jumping the gun, shall stop and start discussion 3:46:45 PM Minish Kaizer: No, go ahead 3:46:49 PM Minish Kaizer: If it's on OoT, consistency is best 3:47:05 PM Sabrina M.: Lemme check the MM one 3:47:23 PM Sabrina M.: yeah 3:47:25 PM Sabrina M.: Starting discussion So, pretty much, since songs are a big part of Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, and Spirit Tracks, I feel they should be mentioned. Now, I have the Spirit Tracks song list completed (pastebin'd) but I don't want to jump the gun as it would be a waste of typing if it didn't go through. Basically, I think that if songs are a big part of the game, they should be mentioned in the List of items page as seen with Ocarina of Time. What do you guys think? :The Spirit Tracks list looks good to me; I think for consistency we should update the Ocarina of Time list page to include the notes of the song and then put them on the other pages that feature playable songs as well. -'Minish Link' 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I included the notes because they were on the song pages, and I believe the OoT one has the real world notes, but I added the note images to the Spirit Tracks one since the Lokomo Songs don't have the real world notes and I was too lazy to figure them out from the list on the Spirit Flute page. But I think including the notes as they appear in game would be good. Something in me is a bit hesitant towards including songs in articles dedicated to listing "items", which songs are not. For my part I think the List of songs is enough. So for consistency's sake, I think the Ocarina of Time should have the list excised then. EDIT: A decent idea may be adding a link to the list of songs in the item list entry for a game's instrument. --AuronKaizer ' 17:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be fine with including songs, since they are functionally the same as items (a thing you gain in your inventory and activate to do something). They are sort of different though, so I'm also not worried about it if we leave them out (I believe AoL has a separate list for spells, so it wouldn't be unheard of to not pile it all under items). If we do go with not including songs though, I think we definitely need to do what AK said and have a link to the list of songs. BTW, in addition to the games you've mentioned this would extend to Link's Awakening, which has the 3 Ocarina Songs.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bump This is something that I think needs to get taken care of so there can be consistency for the pages. I for one agree with AK in that songs are not items. There is already a list of songs page so they need not be included on the list of items. That said I also feel that "adding a link to the list of songs in the item list entry for a game's instrument" could be useful. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll be removing the sections that have the songs on them. Jazzi 02:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ;Update :I have removed the songs from the Ocarina of Time list page, and since that was the only page where there were songs, the deed is done. Jazzi 17:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC)